Tú a Londres y yo a Madrid
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La trama es sencilla en nuestro ciclo de intercambio de cuerpo... esta vez es turno de España e Inglaterra. ¿Sobrevivirán Francia y Romano? ¡Historia de cinco capítulos ya escrita! ¡Actualización regular semanal!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _¿Seguro que Himaruya es él mismo? ¿Nadie ha comprobado que no sea Francia en su cuerpo ahora que dibuja a todos los personajes con la ropa explotando? ¡Hasta empezó con Inglaterra!_

* * *

**Tú a Londres y yo a Madrid**

Romano abre los ojos pesadamente y los vuelve a cerrar, a su lado España sigue dormido con un sueño pesado.

El italiano se revuelve en la cama porque para variar tiene calor y empuja a España, quien se da la vuelta suavemente y empieza a susurrar cosas en inglés sobre unos ángeles.

—¡Eres un horno! —protesta empujándole con los pies porque no se entera aún, protestando un poco más y quedándose dormido un par de minutos más tarde.

La letanía no se detiene y acaba abrazado a las sábanas, estrangulándolas, pero destapado porque también tiene mucho calor.

—Spagnaaa... cállate —le patea un poco más, la espalda, después de un rato—, y ve a abrir la ventana.

España remolonea y con la patada se medio despierta.

—Abre la ventana —protesta Romano de nuevo, empujándole un poco más y extendiéndose en la cama.

—Abre tú the bloody window, frog —replica dándole una patada de vuelta sin abrir los ojos ni notar el idioma.

—Ma che cazzo! —protesta el italiano abriendo los ojos. Apunta una buena patada en el culo del español—. ¡Que abras la ventana!

España casi se cae de la cama y se despierta parpadeando, volviéndose para devolverse de la patada. Se queda paralizado al notar el pelo moreno.

—Bastardo —susurra el italiano dándole la vuelta a la almohada y acostándose dándole la espalda.

—What the... —se calla al oír su voz levantando las cejas, se lleva las manos a la boca y mira alrededor notando que es un cuarto que no conoce—. No...

La almohada de Romano le pega en la cara con bastante buen tino.

—La finestra, sciocco

España aprieta los ojos y sale corriendo hacia el baño... se oye un grito de "NO" un poco rasgado al verse al espejo, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Romanito se sienta en la cama. España vuelve a salir del baño corriendo, empezando a buscar por todas partes, acaloradísimo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡No has abierto la ventana! —protesta mirándole hacer, un poco menos incisivo que de costumbre, medio descolocado.

—What time is it? —pregunta con urgencia mirándole, desistiendo de encontrar un reloj o un despertador.

—¿Por qué hablas en... inglés?

—Because... forget it! Necesitamos ir a Paris! Now!

Romano sigue mirándole, fijamente ahora. España le mira al notar que no reacciona y pone los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

—Estás... ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Sólo abre la ventana y ya —responde frunciendo el ceño con las caras del español.

—Romanou, pour favour —pide en español con un horrible acento, el italiano se ríe.

—Eres un idiota.

Frunce el ceño y se va al baño.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunta Romano que no tiene ni idea de nada, medio preocupado de que España no se ría ni nada—. Estás soñando algo raro o algo así.

El español vuelve a salir del baño sonrojado de muerte, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

—Bollocksbollocksbollocks.

—Spagna... ¿qué es lo que haces? —pregunta Romano levantándose, un poco asustado.

—OK, come on... no vamos a hacer un drama de esto, is just a dick.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Romano acercándose a él y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Weird italian, why are you... nacked? VÍSTETE!

—Qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunta frunciendo más el ceño.

—Nothing! Nada! —responde en inglés y en español histérico, y vuelve a meterse al baño—. Vístete para irnous, please

—Para ir a donde, no voy a ir a ningún lado —le sigue intentando abrir la puerta del baño.

—A Paris! —responde mirando el techo frente a la taza, meando intentando ver y tocarse lo menos posible, haciendo un desastre al no apuntar y reaccionando. Aprieta los ojos.

Romano abre la puerta del baño que dudo que tenga seguro.

—Ya abrí yo la puerta del baño, deja de ser tan dramático —protesta

—AAAAH! —grita sonrojándose más al notar que ha entrado y le ha pillado, levantando las manos y planchándose contra la pared.

El italiano parpadea un poco, mirándole y luego decide que España debe estar teniendo un problema de sonambulismo así que pone el vaso para lavarse los dientes en el lavabo, lo llena de agua fría.

—Esto es infinitamente estúpido de tu parte, voy a reírme de ti por horas y a contarles a todos que estabas hablando inglés —protesta frunciendo el ceño un instante antes de lanzarle el agua encima.

España parpadea y boquea como un pez, al menos se le ha bajado la... reacción, se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Thank you.

—Ya, idiota... ya basta con eso del inglés —protesta Romano—. ¿Qué maldita hora es además?, ya me has despertado por completo.

—You nou sé —responde con su feo acento y decide ir a vestirse. El italiano le mira de reojo acostándose en la cama.

—¿Qué haces?

—Yo, irme a Paris —responde abriendo el armario y tomando unos pantalones cualquiera, que seguro son de Romano.

—¿A Paris? ¿¡Ahora?! —levanta las cejas—. ¿A qué?

—A... —se sonroja—. Tú venir counmigou y lou verás.

—Spagna, en serio, esto es como... ¿una fiesta sorpresa o algo? —pregunta flipando de que se sonroje.

—Algou... parecidou —se encoge de hombros buscando una camisa.

—Esos son mis pantalones... ¿Qué haces?

—Ehm ¿cuáles mious soun?

—¿Podrías hablar bien? —protesta con el ceño fruncido.

—You bloody silly italian, me voy a ir a Paris a besar a France con o sin ti, más te vale que no me hagas llegar tarde —le grita exasperado, decidiendo no quitárselos y tomando una camisa cualquiera.

—Ché cosa?! ¿Cómo que vas a ir a besar a... qué es lo que te pasa? —chilla mirándole como si tuviera dos cabezas, porque España se está portando MUY extraño hoy, mientras se levanta de la cama.

El español se pone la camisa lo más rápido que puede, si llega lo bastante pronto no se habrán despertado ninguno de los dos, busca la cartera y el móvil.

—Ya me has oído —sentencia en inglés.

—¿Pero qué te has creído tu qué haces? —pregunta enfadadísimo, tomando la cartera de España antes que él y sonriendo un poco—. No vas a irte a ningún lado.

Frunce el ceño.

—No me obligues a golpearte —pide en inglés.

—¡Deja de hacer esto! —protesta Romano empezando a tener miedo, entre el tono y la mirada de España. Da un paso atrás—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—No voy a explicártelo porque no hay tiempo y porque me vas a tomar por loco así que mueve el culo y ¡vístete antes de que te lleve inconsciente!

—Andate tutti a 'fanculo! Che cazzo! Tua madre si da per niente! —murmura enfadado... pero se va a vestir

España se cruza de brazos mirándole con el ceño fruncido, esperando.

—Vai all'inferno... pezzo di merda... testa di cazzo... —sigue murmurando en su más florido italiano mientras se viste, sonrojado y sin soltar la cartera del español—. Voy a matarte... me ¿oyes? A descuartizarte, cagacazzo...

—Yes, yes, yes... of course, todo lo que quieras —asiente sin creerle nada, en burla.

Romano levanta la cara y le FULMINA. España le sostiene la mirada fijamente

—Che ti succede, eh? —pregunta agresivo, aunque la mirada de España hace que trague saliva y de un pasito atrás.

—Que yo ser... enfermou —responde y hace un gesto para que le siga.

—¿Enfermo de qué? De estupidez será... —protesta saliendo tras él.

—Puede ser —asiente mirando la casa sin estar seguro de dónde ir, se va hacia el otro lado.

—A donde merda vas... —frunce el ceño mirándole hacer, cruzándose de brazos en la escalera.

—Eh? Ah! —se acerca hacia allí. Romano le mira a la cara con el ceño fruncido, sin moverse.

España baja las escaleras de dos en dos, apresurándose. El italiano baja tras él, observándole, tratando de entender qué es lo que hace... bastante asustado porque no sonríe en realidad.

—¿Qué es lo que hice mal según tú esta vez?

—No has hecho nada mal, solo necesito llegar a Paris lo bastante pronto. Tú también me lo agradecerás —responde menos agresivo.

—¿Por qué hablas en inglés? —pregunta seriamente, porque habitualmente es él el que hace las traducciones cuando tienen que hablar con alguien en inglés.

—Estoy practicando —se inventa mirando alrededor, ha estado aquí algunas veces, más en la planta baja, claro, así que va directo a la salida.

Romano le detiene del brazo a la salida de la casa, sonrojándose un poco.

—Spagna.

Los ojos verdes le mira de reojo, exasperados, los chocolate, le miran con el ceño fruncido. Aparta la mirada abriendo la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunta tenso.

—Bloody hell —protesta como respuesta saliendo de la casa. El italiano sale tras él, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué necesitas hacer en Paris? ¿No puede el idiota de tu amigo pervertido venir en vez de que nosotros vayamos? —pregunta de mala gana, siguiéndole.

—No, porque no quiero que se despierte —responde yendo a por un taxi.

—¿Por qué no? No te importó despertarme a mí.

—No es lo mismo —le mira de reojo y se sonroja otra vez.

—¿Cómo que no es lo mismo? —le mira también y vuelve a levantar las cejas al verle sonrojado.

España bufa y se va corriendo a por un taxi Romano le sigue, preocupado y asustado.

Se suben al taxi y el mayor le pide que le lleven al aeropuerto y el taxista empieza a hablar con ellos, España ni sonríe ni contesta una sola vez.

Una vez adentro del taxi, Romanito se le acerca un poco como quien no quiere la cosa y se le recarga encima, respondiendo el escuetamente al taxista. Mira de reojo a España muy, muy preocupado.

—Spagna... ¿pasó algo malo que no me estás diciendo? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño, sonrojándose.

—Yes... —se sonroja de tenerle tan cerca, separándose un poco. El italiano se cruza de brazos y se le pega más a pesar de que se le separe. El español le pone una mano encima para apartarle.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunta empezando a ponerse histérico porque NUNCA ha visto a España en estas condiciones, NUN CA.

—No te me acerques tanto, please.

—Voy a irme a casa.

—Pues vale.

—Che cosa? —pregunta mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Que vale, que vayas a donde te dé la gana.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? —pregunta ahora si ASUSTADO.

—No estoy enfadado contigo

—¡Pues me acabas de echar así como así! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

—No te he echado, te he dicho que puedes irte si quieres, no me importa.

—Che cazzo stai dicendo? —medio chilla, medio grita.

—¿Pues de qué te extrañas?, no me vas a decir que Spain no te deja hacer nada.

—No es que... Aaaah! No es un juego gracioso, es un juego estúpido y ¡voy a enfadarme en serio! —protesta.

—No es un juego...

—Si quieres que te acompañe con el cazzo pervertido, te acompaño con él, no es necesario que hagas tanto drama —agrega dándole un empujón en el brazo como si hubiera estado tocándole y quisiera que le soltara. Le patea un poco también y se separa todo lo posible de él, sonrojado.

—¡Nadie está haciendo un drama!

—¡Cállate!

España suspira, mirando por la ventanilla cuando el taxista empieza a hablar del Barça, le ignora. Romano le mira de reojo, muy, pero MUY preocupado, pensando que quizás Francia sí que sabe cómo arreglarle.

* * *

_Que rara se lee esta historia ahora mismo . creo que nuestro estilo ha cambiado bastante desde entonces... aunque no es tan vieja, pasó despues de "Tú a París y yo a Viena" nos gustó el experimento y empezamos a hacer unos cuantos más con la misma trama._

_Recuerdo haber empezado esta historia estando en el pasillo de la facultad, frente a las taquillas. No sé porqué recuerdo ese detalle. #datorandomqueanadieleimporta_

_Es una historia de cinco capítulos al final, así que no será muy larga. De todos modos esperamos que la disfrutes :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Francia se acurruca en la cama con la mano en el culo de Inglaterra, teniendo un sueño muy agradable que... Lo involucra.

—Mmmmmm... —sonríe.

Inglaterra suspira abrazándole, completamente dormido, tan cómodo.

—Mmmmmm... Beso... —susurra Francia entre sueños buscándole los labios en la vida real, es posible que los encuentre con facilidad, así que medio entreabre los ojos sonriendo un poco—. Mmmm... Sí estas aquí... —susurra magreándole el culo.

—Mmmmm —sonríe el inglés. Francia se estira un poco acariciándole la espalda. Sonríe otra vez dándole un beso sobre uno de los párpados.

—Y si te... despierto...

—Roma... —susurra en español sin despertarse.

—Mmmmm... mm? —le acaricia un poco el pelo y decide que quizás esté soñando con el imperio romano o algo así... sonríe un poco cada vez más despierto y vuelve a besarle en los labios.

Inglaterra se deja besar sonriendo y entreabriendo los ojos un poco. Francia abre más los labios y sonríe, acariciándole la nuca con una mano y volviendo a magrearle el culo.

—Mmmm —suelta el británico con satisfacción sin haber visto nada, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y respondiendo al beso, moviendo las manos para acariciarle también.

Algo en el cerebro de Francia, lejanamente, le indica que hay algo... raro... aun así, le beso es tremendamente agradable, así que le da una palmadita en el culo y profundiza más el beso.

Inglaterra se mueve para ponerse encima, demasiado dormido aun para que su cerebro entienda algo de lo que sucede, pero esto le gusta mucho.

Francia al ver cooperación no se corta en lo absoluto, sigue besándole pasándole las manos por el culo y los muslos, abriéndole las piernas

El inglés se deja, sintiendo ese movimiento raro, pero esto es tan poco frecuente... le pasa las manos por el pelo buscando.

El francés cierra los ojos y corta un poco el beso, para buscarle el cuello cuando el británico vuelve a abrirlos para verle la cara y encontrar el rizo, se queda paralizado.

Francia no se detiene en absoluto, le lame, de hecho, ese lugar tan útil que tiene el inglés detrás de la oreja.

—Fra... oh, joder —se queda a media frase.

El francés frunce un poco el ceño, pero... bueno, le ha escuchado decir tantos improperios y groserías en tantos idiomas... que esta sólo le parece la excentricidad del día.

—Tu me plais beaucoup... —le susurra al oído arrastrando las eeeerres todo lo que puede— mais c'est un secret.

—No... nonononono —se separa instantes después cuando deja de hacerle eso en el oído mirando alrededor y notando que no está en su casa—. ¿Dónde está Romano?

Francia le mira descolocado.

—¿Eh?

—Francia... ¿Dónde estamos? Tío, no bebí tanto ayer, estoy seguro...

Francia parpadea y luego se ríe un poco, levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de estupidez estás haciendo? —pregunta volviendo a abrazarle, yendo a su cuello.

—Pues no es como que me moleste, pero yo estoy seguro de que estaba en mi casa con Romanito... —le deja hacer sin prestar mucha atención. El francés pone los ojos en blanco.

—Oui y yo soy napoleón... no sé qué intentas, pero ese camino con Espagne, es ridículo —le mordisquea la manzana de adán que bien que sabe que le gusta—, y ahora mismo estás desnudo en mis brazos, no creo que necesitemos pensar en Espagne —hace énfasis en la palabra desnudo.

—No estoy pensando en mí, estoy buscando a Italia, esa frase no tiene sentido, tío —responde sin ninguna preocupación en lo absoluto, levantándole la barbilla. El francés se detiene.

—Bien... vale, te llevas un premio al bufón del día... te traeré el desayuno a la cama si quieres, ahora —le pone la mano en el culo culo, más o menos donde planea colocar a la tour eiffel en los próximos minutos y le mira a los ojos. Sonríe esperando la reacción.

—Mmmm —echa la cabeza atrás sonriendo con satisfacción—. Eso molaría mucho.

—Qué traes tu hablando así hoy, eh? Ni creas que me das marcha especial—protesta un poco, sorprendido con la reacción que es distinta a la que esperaba, se le acerca a comerle el cuello de nuevo.

—No estoy hablando raro —responde y por primera vez nota que su voz sí es rara—. Debo estar algo ronco. Quizás si bebí demasiado porque te juro que creía que estaba en mi casa ayer.

—Estás en mi casa, tonto... ahora deja de hablar y bésame —le busca los labios, dobla las piernas y querido mío, este es el momento concreto en que si pretendes detenerle, tienes que detenerle... porque en poco tiempo no habrá marcha atrás

—Eh, eh, eh, eso no, que es pecado —se ríe poniendo las manos sobre el lugar como barrera.

Francia, que se estaba mordiendo el labio y anticipando completamente el momento se detiene, frunciendo un poquito el ceño, descolocado.

—Hasta el matrimonio, nada —vuelve a reírse y se acerca a besarle.

—De qué estás... mmmm —le besa de vuelta, sonriendo un poco, sin entender del todo el chiste, pensando que esto es culpa del ridículo humor inglés que entiende la mitad de las veces.

El británico se recrea un poco, tocándole sin pudor alguno. Francia se pone bastante nervioso con esto, tragando saliva y dejándole hacer, porque estas cosas no pasan muy a menudo.

—Y ahora qué vas a hacer, ¿eh? —pregunta intentando ponerle un poco nervioso.

—Pues a ti que te parece —sonríe de lado.

—Mmmm... —sonríe también, malignillo en la medida que su poca irrigación cerebral se lo permite—, ¿tu? ¿A poco puedes? ¿No vas a ponerte... nervioso?

—¿Nervioso? Ni que fuera la primera vez, mi amor —lleva la mano al lugar adecuado otra vez mientras le acaricia con la otra.

Esto pone un poco nervioso a Francia, en realidad, pero hace un esfuerzo porque no se le note mientras entrecierra los ojos y le mira.

—Te oyes rarísimo —indica poniendo una mano en el big ben, sonriendo—, pero pareces nervioso igual, no me convences —se inventa acariciándole el abdomen con la otra.

—Ya me contarás en qué te lo parezco —se deja, sonriendo tranquilamente.

—A qué hora tomaste tanto como dices, ¿eh? —pregunta moviendo la mano de manera tal que habitualmente deja al inglés sin habla.

—Mmmmm —vuelve a sonreír echando atrás la cabeza—. Ayer noche.

—No tomaste nada más que un par de copas de vino —hace otro movimiento.

—¿Tú también... —gemidito maravilloso para nada contenido—. estabas?

Gemidito que cae directamente como un rayo sobre la tour eiffel, causando muestras de alegría. Francia mira a Inglaterra y parpadea lentamente haciendo otro movimiento.

—Vaya... ahora resulta que no te acuerdas —protesta dejando de mover la mano pero sin soltarle.

—Ah! ¿¡por qué paras!? —protesta sonriendo retorciéndose un poquito.

—¿Quieres que siga? —pregunta sin poder evitar la tentación de que le PIDA que siga.

—¿Es que tengo que hacer como el cejas? —se ríe otra vez—. Oh, France, please, more, more! —chilla en inglés muerto de risa.

Francia vuelve a pensar que esto... debe ser parte del humor inglés que no acaba por comprender. Hace un movimiento brusco y consigue tirar a Inglaterra de espaldas, que le mira riéndose aun.

—Eres un tonto —protesta Francia riendo un poquito con él y poniéndosele encima—. Deja ya las imitaciones.

—Vale, vale... —ahora es Inglaterra quien va a por él.

—Vale, vale... —protesta en el beso unos instantes antes de darle un buen beso e intentar fundirle el cerebro y se lo funde un poco por qué bueno, Francia besa muy bien y no está en una predisposición agresiva.

El francés frunce un poco el ceño en el beso, porque esto está raro... se separa un poco del inglés.

—¿Qué mosco te picó anoche, eh? Y no digo del doble sentido, ¿tomaste algo después de venir a dormir? —pregunta intentando que doble las piernas... muy agobiado, muy extrañado, eso sí, pero los planes de tirárselo no han cambiado, que le mira, y sonríe, notando otra vez lo que quiere hacer, impidiéndole.

—Nooo, Francia, pórtate bieeeeen.

—Deja de hablarme así —protesta volviendo a besarle para fundirle el cerebro, sin dejar de intentar doblarle las piernas... lo sentimos, pero es que todo aquel que tiene a una pareja tsundere entenderá que hay veces que hay que obligarles un poco.

Inglaterra se deja besar pero vuelve a impedirle hacer nada ahí abajo más allá de toqueteo.

—¿Exactamente qué pretendes? —pregunta Francia al tercer intento, mirándole a los ojos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tío, eso no. Te quiero mucho, pero no voy a hacerle eso a Romano.

—¿De qué merde hablas con Romano?

—Pues de Romano, ¿cuántos conoces TÚ?

—Angleterre... no sé qué es lo que pretendes, de verdad, pero ya basta.

—Espera... ¿qué? —frunce el ceño cuando le llama así.

—Angleterre yaa... no es justo que hagas esto —protesta volviendo a besarle.

—Eh, eh, ¿qué tipo de competencia desleal es esta? —no le deja besarle ahora—. ¿Por qué me llamas Inglaterra?

—¿Competencia desleal? —pregunta—, estás intentando hacer algo así tipo doble sentido a ver si me excito más con Espagne o algo así, esto es absurdo.

—Hombre tío, pues ya sé que te gusta más Inglaterra, no soy idiota, pero tampoco tienes porque restregármelo. Puedo ir a calmarme solo al baño si te pones en estas.

Francia frunce el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Inglaterra a los ojos.

—Espera... —parpadea descolocado.

—Pero conste que has sido tú quien ha venido a despertarme con besitos y todo eso —le mira.

—Espera, espera, espera... —parpadea y se le acerca un poco—. Dame un beso, ¿vale?

Inglaterra se acerca y lo hace con naturalidad, Francia le besa con los ojos abiertos y a medio beso se separa. El británico le mira.

—No te enfades... no te enfades, ¿vale?

—¿Enfadarme? —parpadea el británico.

—Espagne? —susurra y luego aprieta los ojos esperando la debacle.

—¿Qué?

Francia abre un ojo y le mira. Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—En serio ya no es gracioso, venga...

—Pero de qué... —la maravillosa magia del mundo hace que Inglaterra de pronto, se vea reflejado a sí mismo en las puertas de espejo del armario de Francia. Levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—No sé qué estás haciendo, pero en serio... Yo te quiero a ti, Espagne es mi hermano —susurra pasándole una mano por el pelo.

—La virgen... —susurra mirándose en el espejo y luego mirándose las manos, vuelve a mirar al espejo y finalmente se vuelve a Francia, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad.

—Le imitas ridículamente bien —aprieta los ojos.

—Of curs yu blodi git, ai mit jim lot taim ago —responde en su pobre inglés y ahí es cuando reconoce su voz, mirando fijamente a Francia a ver cómo reacciona.

Francia parpadea frunciendo el ceño y sonríe un poco.

—¿Que tonterías son estas?

—Te refieres a las tuyas, of course —vuelve a replicar en inglés, intentando no descojonarse. Francia le da un empujón en los hombros y se ríe dejándose caer sobre él.

—Eres un completo idiota.

Inglaterra sonríe aun flipando con esto e inclina la cabeza.

—Me asustaste, cher... —le da una mordida en el hombro y vuelve a ponerle una mano en las regiones vitales

—France... —susurra dejándole hacer y haciéndole de vuelta.

—Je t'aime, a ti... ¿Bien? —siente la necesidad absoluta de decirle (que raro) volviendo a comerle el cuello, teniendo un escalofrío.

—I know... I'm in love with you desde antes de que pueda recordarlo —susurra.

Francia parpadea un poco y se separa, mirándole a los ojos.

—Ya sé que no te lo digo tan a menudo como quisieras, but... I'me really happy to be with you —sigue. Francia parpadea otra vez.

—¿Lo... Lo estas? —susurra

—Muchísimo. Que haya pasado por fin is the best thing I never wish... You are the most important person for me in the world and I can't live without you —sigue, acariciándole la espalda.

Francia suspira y parpadea otra vez y le mira a los ojos. Se muerde el labio.

—Estoy soñando —decide.

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza y le acaricia la cara riendo un poquito, sinceramente.

—¿Estás drogado? —pregunta mirándole un ojo y luego el otro, y... (Ay, Francia que dramático eres hasta en lo bonito) se le empañan un poquito los ojos.

—¿No crees que lo que digo es cierto? —continua en inglés, un poco desconsolado ahora, pensado que quizás se ha pasado un poco, pero Francia merece oírlo y TODOS saben que es verdad.

—Es... Tú nunca... —se muerde el labio y sonríe antes de acercársele —, Angleteeeerree.

—I know... tú... me has hecho mucho daño en mi vida, más que nadie y te lo recuerdo constantemente, but you make me more happy than nobody every single day —sentencia.

—Tú me haces más feliz a mí.. Tu... Eres el único que... —suelta un sollocito y le besa en los labios.

Inglaterra le besa también suavemente y el problema es que ahora Francia va a querer hacer el amor, así que se le separa antes de que pueda empezar a ponerse en posición.

Francia le besa en los labios con fuerza, el corazón acelerado y los ojos cerrados.

—Quoi? —pregunta y presupone que lo que quiere es ir el al revés. Sonríe y asiente extendiendo los brazos hacia él y diciéndole alguna melosidad del tipo "lo que quieras"

Inglaterra niega.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Not now... —pide mirándole a los ojos—, va a ser especial hoy, OK? Voy a ir todo el día desnudo y te diré todas las cosas bonitas que realmente pienso y me gustan de ti, si prometes que no haremos eso hasta que yo te diga —propone.

Francia parpadea e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Vas a... quoi?

—¿No quieres? Sí te dejaré que me toques —sigue. Francia parpadea otra vez

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Mon petit lapin? —pregunta medio en broma medio en serio. Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

—¿Mi copa llevaba suero de la verdad?

Francia le besa en los labios.

—Entre otras cosas... A ver —se pasa una mano por el pelo—, vas a andar desnudo, todo el día, para mí... Y voy a poderte tocar.

Asiente

—Y no vas a encerrarte en el armario.

—No —se ríe.

—Y me has dicho que me amas y me quieres más que a nadie.

—Baby, I was born to love you —responde—. No para que me gustes o me atraigas... para amarte.

Francia le sostiene la mirada unos instantes y luego sonríe de lado.

—Cher...

Inglaterra sonríe también. Francia se le echa encima con fuerza y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

—Aaah! —se ríe empezando a defenderse.

El francés se ríe también sintiendo un poco extraño al inglés pero a la vez demasiado familiar, sin dejar que se defienda demasiado.

Inglaterra sigue riéndose con la respiración agitada, sin usar trucos sucios. Así que no mucho más adelante, Francia se detiene, riendo y le pasa las dos manos por el pelo, haciéndoselo hacia atrás.

—Gané... —declara

Inglaterra cierra los ojos y echa atrás la cabeza.

—Anda ya —susurra.

Francia frunce el ceño otra vez aunque sonríe. Le da un beso en la barbilla.

—Gané porque soy mejor que tú.

—Te dejé ganar, Frog, aun vas a querer un premio.

El francés sonríe más porque esto suena mucho más normal. Le lame el cuello.

—Quizás sea yo el que te de un premio a ti... Y no me dejaste ganar —susurra bajando y dejando un rastrito de saliva por su pecho.

—Mmmm —suelta con satisfacción, apartando la cabeza y sonriendo—. Un premio por dejarte ganar... —susurra.

—Non, un premio por decir cosas bonitas —beso en el ombligo.

—Ah, ¿te gustan? —sonríe sinceramente con los ojos cerrados—. Creo que tampoco te digo lo bastante a menudo cuanto me gusta que me toques y hagas todas esas cosas que me hacen volverme loco que solo tú sabes hacer...

Francia, que para entonces ya tenía la nariz medio metida en la zona peligrosa de debajo del ombligo, le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—T-Te gusta... que... —parpadea.

—Quizás te diga algunos secretos más sobre qué cosas me gustan más o menos mientras las haces si te esfuerzas —le guiña un ojo. Francia le mira fijamente considerando que todo esto es sumamente... extraño, por decir lo menos. Traga saliva e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes hoy, cher?

—Solo te estoy ayudando, más vale que aproveches, porque no creo que me sienta con ganas de decírtelo muchas más veces, Frog.

Francia se humedece los labios y parpadea.

—Mon dieu... no sé qué tienes hoy pero... —susurra antes de girar la cabeza y atacar con precisión al big ben, empeñado en hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para que Inglaterra no pueda decir que haya algo que no le gusta lo suficiente.

Inglaterra gime sin contenerse en lo más mínimo y lo único que hace es, muy entrecortadamente pedir "más rápido" "más lento" "más a la derecha".

Francia hace todo lo que le piden, no sin considerar RARO que Inglaterra esté tan dispuesto a decirle exactamente qué hacer, claro, pero la realidad es que los sonidos que hace, tan poco contenidos, son novedosos y bastante agradables, sumados a las caras que pone el inglés. Cuando este termina Francia está completamente... feliz.

Inglaterra le mira, aun con la respiración agitada, los ojos entrecerrados, sonrisita y sonrojadito.

—Dieu... —se muerde el labio al verle la cara, mirándole como si quisiera... ok, no como si quisiera comérselo...

—I love you, eres la persona más sexy del mundo y haces esto como los ángeles —susurra acercándosele para besarle.

Francia cierra los ojos con esta declaración, dejando que le bese, claro, respondiéndole el beso con intensidad, embotado con las palabras del inglés. Es como oírle decir lo que siempre había sabido pero que Inglaterra nunca jamás le diría...

—¿Cómo quieres que te ayude a acabar yo? —pregunta al separarse.

—Quoi? —pregunta genuinamente extrañado con esta pregunta.

—¿Con las manos, con los labios, quieres que te haga un striptease y acabas tu solo o otra cosa? —propone.

—Eh..amm... eh... —tomado por sorpresa por COMPLETO.

Inglaterra vuelve a besarle para no partirse de risa. Francia le devuelve el beso sumamente descolocado, levantando una mano y hundiéndosela el pelo en la nuca.

Después de un rato un poco más largo, Inglaterra le pone una mano sobre la tour eiffel y se la acaricia, separándose.

—No me has respondido.

Francia le pone una mano sobre la suya y le mira a los ojos, tragando saliva.

—Te me... subes... je... como quieras.

—No, venga ¿qué te apetece? Haré lo que quieras...

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? —susurra moviendo un poquito la cadera en contra de la mano del inglés, para causar fricción—. ¿Cómo vas a hacerme un... streaptease?

—Pues me pongo de pie... —movimiento con los dedos—. Pongo un poco de música... —besito rápido en los labios.

—¿Tú vas a hacer... —gemidillo—... eso?

Inglaterra se separa suavemente incorporándose. Francia resopla un poco y se lleva el mismo la mano a la tour eiffel; resopla mirándole atentamente y pasándose una mano por el pelo, preguntándole si esto no será una artimaña extraña

Inglaterra mira alrededor.

—Quizás puedas cantar tú mismo...

—¿Cómo pongo música? —pregunta levantándose agradeciendo estar en Paris y no en Londres—. Oh... —se pone un poco nervioso porque no canta tan bien—. Algo en francés... —susurra.

—Non, non, está bien... espera —se estira tomando su teléfono de la mesita de noche. Busca algo, nerviosito y mirando a Inglaterra de reojo, lo más rápido que puede antes de que se vaya a arrepentir.

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo y busca alrededor, tomando un pañuelo de cuello de Francia para usarlo para bailar.

El francés entrecierra los ojos sin poderse creer que esto vaya a pasar. Se revuelve un poquito en la cama e Inglaterra empieza a bailar, sonriéndole, mirándole a los ojos sin pudor alguno.

Francia abre la boca absolutamente impresionado y va a decir algo, y se arrepiente antes de decir nada, volviendo a cerrarla

—What's up, love? —pregunta sonriendo al verle la cara.

El francés aprieta los ojos un par de segundos y los vuelve a abrir. El inglés se acerca y le da un beso rápido antes de volver a bailar, concentrado.

—Te estoy viendo... TODO —murmura .

Inglaterra se cubre un poco, pícaramente y le sonríe mostrándole y tapándose. Francia le mira a los ojos.

—Mon dieu, Angleterre... —baja la mano y hace movimientos concretos sobre la tour eiffel pensando que no tenía idea de que fuera capaz de hacer esto.

—Mon Dieu, France —responde acercándosele y bailándole cerca. Él suelta el aire por la boca haciendo "SSssss" con un escalofrío, inclinando la cabeza.

El británico se le acerca al cuello rozándole con los labios y sube hasta su boca, quedándose a milímetros de ella.

El francés traga saliva y levanta una mano para tocarle, buscándole los labios sin dejar de... consentirse a sí mismo.

Inglaterra se separa de la misma forma en la que se ha acercado y vuelve a dar una vuelta sobre si mismo.

—Mon dieu... me encantas... cómo es posible que puedas hacer estas cosas así... —susurra consiguiendo darle una palmada en el culo mientras da la vuelta.

—Por ti iría al fin del mundo de rodillas —responde volviendo a acercarse.

—Eso no es verdad —susurra sonriendo.

—¿Cómo qué no? —se le acerca otra vez.

—No mientas tan abiertamente —sonríe

—Mentiras... —susurra—. ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Porque no es verdad... irías a reírte de mi al fin del mundo, quizás —extiende la mano y toma la mano del inglés.

—Te llevaría conmigo —entrelaza los dedos.

—Ya fuiste una vez por mí al fin del mundo —susurra recordando la primera guerra mundial y humedeciéndose los labios.

—Y volvimos...

—Podrías... —se mira de reojo las regiones vitales.

El británico mira al mismo sitio y vacila un momento por que no cree por imitar bien al británico en eso, así que le pone las manos encima y le hace acabar mientras le besa.

Cosa que no tarda demasiado, en lo absoluto, Francia es sumamente feliz con la mente en blaaaanco. Tira de Inglaterra y se echa de espaldas en la cama (estaba medio sentado), sonriendo de oreja a oreja con la respiración agitada.

—Ahhhhh... mon dieu... este es un buen sueño —susurra.

Inglaterra le abraza.

—Je t'aime, Angleterre... no necesitas hacer todo esto para que lo haga, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —pregunta dándole un beso en la cabeza—. No que no me guste, claro que me gusta... y no que no sea lo que... bueno, siempre... es bonito que lo hagas, claro que es bonito, pero... yo te quiero aun cuando no lo haces.

—I know, no lo hago por eso... I just... pensé que te gustaría por una vez.

—Claro que me gusta, me gusta mucho... —susurra y le abraza más contra él—, más de lo que puedes imaginarte.

Inglaterra sonríe acurrucándosele.

—¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer?

—Quoi?

—Voy a ducharme y luego vamos a desayunar a la calle —sonríe.

—Oh... ¿por una vez no vas a negrearme haciéndome hacerte el desayuno? —pregunta sonriendo

—Exacto —le guiña un ojo—. Aunque me encanta como cocinas y siempre hubiese querido hacerlo igual, prefiero que estés conmigo haciéndome caso a mí.

—Mon dieu, Angleterre... en verdad estoy sorprendido el día de hoy con tu enorme sinceridad... no sabía que eras capaz ni de admitirte eso a ti mismo.

—Ah... —suelta musicalmente y le besa—. Soy una caja de sorpresas.

—Vaya que eres una caja de sorpresas —sonríe en el beso y en cuanto Inglaterra se levanta, el francés se estira en la cama, mirándole irse

—Pero no se te ocurra contarle todo esto a Spain, eh? —pide en la puerta del baño, mirándole sin entrar, ni cubrirse.

—A... eh? Espagne? —le mira de arriba a abajo aun flipando de que no se cubra en lo absoluto... frunce el ceño.

Inglaterra le guiña el ojo y se mete al baño.

Francia inclina la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, pensando que todo esto es muy muy raro, e Inglaterra... ¿se habrá golpeado la cabeza? Como sea... le ha dicho que le quiere y que le hace feliz y un montón de cosas lindas. Se hace un poco de bolita en la cama, poniéndose de lado y sonríe idiotamente.

Entre tanto, Inglaterra se planta frente al espejo mirándose a sí mismo fijamente y flipando.

Y di que solo está flipando... Le manda decir Romanito que a ver a qué chinche hora se le ocurre que si él está aquí... el MONSTRUO DE LAS CEJAS está con él. Ah... no ha pensado en eso. Romano le fulmina.

Francia busca por ahí el teléfono que tiene aún en la pantalla la foto que, ustedes no saben, pero le ha tomado a Inglaterra mientras ponía la música, sonríe un poquito y marca al teléfono de España.

* * *

_Definitivamente, este par se lo montan mejor. ¿O no?_


	3. Chapter 3

—Bloody BLOODY HELL! —grita España al ver el número de Francia, en Barajas, esperando por el vuelo porque ha habido DE NUEVO incidencias con Iberia. Se muerde el labio y responde el teléfono suavemente—. ¿Ho-oula?

—Alloooo...

Aprieta los ojos al oírle con ese tonito

—¿Cóumou eres?

Romano se le ha acercado al español desde los gritos de bloody hell y le está mirando ahora de reojo, mientras finge leer una revista... de cabeza.

—Coumou... eh? ... cómo estás? Tengo algo que contarte que no vas a poderme creer —indica sin escucharle demasiado, pensando que es una broma o algo.

—Oh, my... —susurra pensando en lo que va a decirle, apretando los ojos—. ¿Qué? —pregunta temeroso.

—Dieu... suenas como si fueras a ir a un entierro —se ríe—, siéntate... Porque de verdad no vas a poder creerlo.

—You soy sentadou —responde mirando a Romano de reojo.

—¿Por qué hablas así?

Romano frunce el ceño y le pregunta con quien habla.

—Con France —responde España a Romano—. Hablou nourmal.

Tanto Romano como Francia fruncen el ceño.

—Te vas a morir de la envidia... —responde Francia ignorando todo lo demás—, cuéntale a Romanito a ver si se anima... ¿sabes lo que me dijo Angleterre hace rato?

—¿Qué? —pregunta asustándose otra vez.

—Que me quiere mucho, que me ha querido siempre y que lo hago muy feliz —susurra sonriendo estúpidamente.

—W-What? —España palidece.

—¿Por qué me hablas... en inglés?

—That is a bloody lie! —chilla.

—Ehh... non, no me dijo eso esta vez... deja de tontear tú también qué es lo que... —hace una pausa y mira al baño—. Espagne?

—¿Qué? —pregunta el español de mala gana, sin poder creer aun que le haya dicho eso, haciéndose toda una película mental en la que han hecho el amor varias veces por toda la casa y por eso España no ha podido resistir de decírselo.

—Pues... ¿qué haces imitándole? No ha dicho eso... de hecho ha dicho muchas cosas más bonitas... que le gusto, que le gusta mi comida, que me quiere...

—Nou! Nou! Para! —grita—. ¡DILE QUE SE PONGA! ¡Y no le gustas y odia tu comida!

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Angleterre? —pregunta de manera extrañísima.

—¡Voy para allá ahora mismo! ¡Y dile de mi parte que como se pase un pelo conmigo voy a tirarme a Romano en medio del bloody aeropuerto! —grita a toda potencia de voz, mitad en español mitad en inglés. Francia flipa... de verdad... FLIPA.

—Espera, espera... Angleterre? ¿De qué... qué es lo que pasa? —se levanta de la cama y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Me llamas? —pregunta Inglaterra desde el baño, abriendo la puerta sin toalla. Francia le mira de arriba a abajo, otra vez sorprendido de que no lleve toalla.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —pregunta el Francés—. Espagne?

—Ah, darling... what a bad boy —protesta Inglaterra sonriendo y negando con la cabeza a medio afeitarse—. Te he dicho que no hablases con Spain.

—Che cosa?! Noo! No vas a... cállate! —chilla Romano dándole un empellón al español e intentando quitarle el teléfono de la mano. España se asusta levantando las cejas y empieza a pelear para que no se lo quite.

Francia mira a Inglaterra con el teléfono en la mano y el ceño fruncido quien se le acerca y le besa. Siempre un método efectivo para callar al francés. Igual le quita el teléfono mientras le besa.

Romano pellizca a España en una tetilla y le da un golpe en la cabeza no tan quedito, consiguiendo quitarle el teléfono de las manos.

España utiliza un truco sucio a base de patadas y retorcerle la nariz, mordiéndole donde pueda. A lo que Romano grita histérico en el aeropuerto sin poder creer que España le esté haciendo esto.

Al final el teléfono sale volando y acaba en una pecera de uno de los bares del aeropuerto Porelbiendelatramaylahisteriaderomano.

Francia se separa del inglés después de un rato, con el cerebro bastante fundido y el ceño fruncidillo aún. Inglaterra se lleva el teléfono al oído diciendo "Hello, hello" pero como nadie contesta se lo devuelve.

Francia le mira a los ojos con intensidad.

—Ha colgado —sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Oui... —mirada suspicaz, pensando en Inglaterra hablando español hace unas horas y luego España gritando en inglés y portándose como Inglaterra—... no habrás hecho magia otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Why? ¿Te parece?

—Espagne... sonaba... —se lame los labios—, y peor aun lo que estaba haciendo con Roma.

A Inglaterra se le borra la sonrisa de golpe oscureciéndosele la mirada. Francia parpadea.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo con Romano? —pregunta muy serio, en castellano otra vez.

—Me dejó preocupado... amenazó con cortarle... sabes —le señala las regiones vitales —. Con un cuchillo de carnicero.

—¿QUÉ? ¡COMO LE PONGA UN DEDO ENCIMA LO MATO! —grita tomando unos pantalones y yendo a la puerta del cuarto corriendo.

Francia le mira, se lleva las manos a la cara apretando los ojos y tallándose la cara.

—Espera, espera.

Inglaterra sale, poniéndose los pantalones.

—Espera, Angleterre... qué... Espagneee! Mon dieu, no ha dicho eso, ¡no le va a cortar nada!

El británico se detiene a mitad de las escaleras y le mira.

—Vienen para acá... los dos. ¿Me... explicas?

—Pues... yo qué sé tío, estaba así cuando me desperté.

—E-Espagne? —realmente descolocado. El inglés se encoge de hombros—. Non, non... en serio... Espagne? Mon dieu, me estoy volviendo loco.

—Pues debe ser, aunque entonces yo también me lo estoy volviendo.

—T-te ves cómo... pero —señala hacia el cuarto—, Angleterre se metió a la ducha, era e... —se detiene a sí mismo y levanta las cejas —, ¿te despertaste?

El inglés sonríe de lado.

—Ohh... Ohh! —Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y se a la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

—Venga, no pasa nada —se le acerca poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

—Eras tú... —murmura—. Merde, hace toda la lógica...

El inglés le abraza y el francés se deja abrazar apretando los ojos incluso un poco sonrojado y se ríe un poquito

—Si seré estúpido... todavía te hablé a ti a decirte... y le dije a él —todo ilusionado... si hasta le dijo que le tendría envidia.

—Venga, venga, no he dicho nada que no sepamos que piensa realmente —le pasa las manos por la espalda.

—Peeero... —se ríe un poco más y se sorbe los mocos.

—Venga, ya lo sé —le acaricia el pelo. Francia sonríe un poco y le abraza de vuelta.

—¿Cómo vas a ser Angleterre... y cómo no me di cuenta antes?

—Tenías muchas ganas de creer —le mira de reojo.

—Ahh... tais-toi —protesta sonrojándose otra vez y escondiéndosele un poco en el cuello.

—Además el disfraz es extremadamente bueno —se ríe un poco y le abraza más.

—Es un disfraz ridículamente bueno... al menos no dejaste que te... ahh... dieu, si te dije un montón de cosas —protesta pensando en todas las cosas que le dijo a cambio al oído, avergonzadillo en realidad.

—Nada que no sepa también, además, estabas tan descolocado que ni siquiera dijiste tanto —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Pues ya quiero ver yo que te dijera esas cosas Roma —le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco pensando que con todo y todo, fue bonito escucharlo.

—Ah, yo me moriría —se ríe.

—Ti amo, ti amo... —imita Francia a Romanito riendo. Parpadea y se separa un poco más, mirándole a los ojos cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

—Oh, me encantaría —se ríe otra vez.

—Pues... con este disfraz créeme que te va a odiar —sonríe de lado—, y Angleterre va a estar seguro de que nos acostamos.

—Oh, si será —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Me dijo que como te pasaras, se tiraría a Romanito en medio del aeropuerto

—Ya, sí claro. Buena suerte en intentarlo.

Francia se ríe.

—En efecto, después de semejante declaración Romano empezó a gritar...

Inglaterra sonríe.

—Y luego Angleterre me bes... —le mira y le fulmina—, me besaste y ya no escuché más.

—No me preocupa entonces, sí están viniendo.

—Oui, a toda velocidad —sonríe y suspira, pensando que no van a ir a desayunar y que Inglaterra no le ha dicho todas esas cosas bonitas. Cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—Bueno... ¿qué quieres hacer mientras no vienen?

Francia se lo piensa un segundo y sonríe de lado.

—Fotos.

El inglés sonríe malignamente.

—Muchas, muchas fotos... —se ríe.

—Todas las que quieras —vuelve a quitarse los pantalones.

—Claro que tenías que ser tú, tú y tu falta de... pudor, circulando para todos lados así como si no te importara... y el striptease —niega con la cabeza y se ríe otra vez—. ¿¡Cómo es que no me di cuenta!?

—Ah! No lo hice lo bastante bien, no sé mover bien sus caderas —las mueve un poco. Francia se ríe.

—Esto... esto es una locura!

—Sí que lo es —le mira

Francia levanta un dedo y se lo pasa por una de las cejas. Inglaterra levanta la mirada hacia el dedo.

—Podríamos darte una poquita de forma en estas cejas...

—¿Y que se viera un poco bien? Huy... maligno —le da una palmadita en el culo. Francia se ríe

—Se ve bieeeen... sólo es para que se vea mejor

—Bien, vamos.

Francia se ríe con su mejor risa de malo y van a dejarme a inglaterra como Cristiano Ronaldo. No, no ... tienen mejor gusto que eso.

* * *

_Ahí está la reacción de Francia al asunto, España no es nada cruel con él. Le quiere y le consuela sin burlarse ni un poco, a mi me parece que le prefiere cuando son aliado uno del otro_.


	4. Chapter 4

Así que dos horas más tarde, suena el timbre y vuelve a sonar, y vuelve a sonar... y alguien se queda pegado al timbre.

—Ehh, ehh! ¡Vamos ya! —protesta el Francés.

Han acordado, claro está, comportarse como si Francia no supiera aún que Inglaterra es España.

Francia da un codacito a Inglaterra y se levanta de la cama, sonriendo, guardando la cámara en la mesita de noche.

—Voooooy —grita mientras baja las escaleras, en bata.

—Porlareinaporlareinaporlareina —susurra como un mantra el español al otro lado de la puerta.

Romano mira a España de reojo, frunciendo el ceño, que cambia el peso de pie, nervioso y vuelve a tocar el timbre. Francia termina por abrir la puerta parsimoniosamente.

—Bonjouuuur! —sonríe mientras abre la puerta.

España tensa la espalda de golpe al verle.

—Cheeeer! Comment ça va? —le abraza sonriendo, así que España aprieta los ojos y se sonroja. Romano le pone a Francia una mano en el pecho empujándole y tratando de meterse entre él y el español.

—Ça va MAL! ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? —chilla el italiano y España aprovecha para que Francia le suelte.

—¿Hacerle? Moi? Cher... —se acerca a Italia y le da un beso en la mejilla tomándole de los hombros. Italia se tensa y le mira echando humo por las orejas, se mueve para que le suelte—, no hice nada, es una sorpresa que estén aquí.

—No! No, bloody italian, al que buscamos es al otro. ¿Dónde está? —pregunta España a Francia.

—Pues a ver qué te parece a ti... Mírale —murmura Romano refiriéndose a España, para Francia.

—¿Quién? Angleterre? No lo sé... Pasen, pasen —le toma del brazo y tira de él.

—¡Que vas a no saberlo! —chilla España entrando y se queda paralizado sonrojándose al ver a Inglaterra bajando las escaleras completamente desnudo.

—I'm here, my love, ¿dónde más iba a estar? —pregunta el inglés sonriéndole a Francia mira al español de reojo y sonríe malignillo apretándole brazo.

—Why are you naked!? —chilla España histérico corriendo hacia Inglaterra para taparle. Francia le detiene un poco sonriendo pero el inglés se aparta de su camino.

—Ventilar al mundo las joyas de la corona. A France le gusta verlas, ¿a que sí?

—A France siempre le gusta ver a Angleterre desnudo, Oui... Aunque es un poco extraño.

—No! —chilla España intentando taparle, sonrojándose más.

—Oh, pero es que he perdido antes y mi castigo es irlo todo el día —responde Inglaterra de nuevo tratando de esquivar a España—. Anda, pero no te me acerques tanto, a ver si voy a excitarme y van a pensar lo que no es... —se ríe.

España levanta las manos como accionado por un resorte, soltando a Inglaterra aún más colorado.

—Espagne, mira que mono te ves sonrojado —comenta Francia sonriendo un poquito

—Ah, es que le da vergüenza la idea de ver mi pequeña cosita erecta por ti —Inglaterra se acerca a Francia abrazándole de la cintura.

—No estoy sonroja... NO ME DA VERGÜENZA! —chilla histérico el español.

Romano les mira a todos con una cara de asco absoluta, sin entender un pimiento.

—Venga, venga... No es una pequeña cosita erecta... Ya te he dicho muchas veces lo mucho que me gusta tu pene, porque tiene la curva... —interrumpir por favor.

—Ni la mitad de lo que a mí el tuyo —responde Inglaterra dándole un beso en la mejilla a Francia.

—Such lies! —grita España yendo a separarles

—Además... es que mira, es mi oscuro secretito, pero solo te tengo cerca unos segundos y ya no puedo controlarme... —sigue Inglaterra cuando España les separa.

—Shut up! shutupSHUTUPSHUTHEHELLUP! —le cubre la boca con las manos—. ¡Le haré lo mismo a Romano!

Francia se muerde el labio mirando a España, un poco agobiadillo.

—¿QUÉ? ¡No vas a hacerme nada a mí! —chilla Romano.

—Espagne, cálmate cher —pide el francés... mientras este empieza a desnudarse.

—Nononono... ¿¡Qué haces?! —chilla Romano nervioso al que al parecer nadie hace caso.

—Mon Dieu... ¿Vas a desnudarte tú? —pregunta Francia mirando al español y levantando una ceja.

—Yes! ¡Desnudarme! —chilla España mientras Inglaterra se ríe.

—No es como que eso me importe, cariño, vigila que no reacciones tú ahora con Francia por aquí —suelta Inglaterra sin pensar.

Romano mira a España con los ojos muy abiertos. Francia mira a Romano de reojo y luego carraspea medio fulminando a Inglaterra.

—No que Espagne reaccione conmigo más de lo que reaccionan todos —sentencia de manera extraña.

—¡Lo que no quieres es que lo haga! —chilla sonriendo malignamente Inglaterra.

—Angleterre —advierte un poquito Francia, nervioso.

—¿¡Qué es lo que... Qué pasa?! —pregunta Romano, histérico, deteniendo a España del brazo.

—¡Lo que pasa es que este imbécil cree que puede ganarme! —suelta España haciendo un gesto brusco a Romano.

—¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala antes de hacer los espectáculos? —pide Francia intentando calmar las aguas.

Romano mira a España un poco desconsolado, Inglaterra hace un gesto de desinterés y va a la sala como pide Francia mirando a Romano de reojo

—Y tu cállate que contigo también estoy enfadado —grita España a Francia siguiendo a Inglaterra. Romano se pasa una mano por el pelo y sigue a España a la sala, fastidiado y de mala gana.

—¿Y por qué estás enfadado conmigo? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido el francés, siguiendo a España, abrazando al inglés de la hombros.

Inglaterra hace a Francia sentarse y se le sienta encima, abrazadito de su cuello. España los fulmina y se va a abrazar a Romano. Francia se tensa un poquito con esto y medio fulmina a España.

—Voy a irme a casa de mi hermano para siempre —masculla Romano entre dientes

—Vete a dónde te dé la gana —responde el español estrangulándole cuando el inglés empieza a darle besitos a Francia.

Romano le da un golpe en el estómago porque lo está estrangulando. España se devuelve del golpe e Inglaterra suelta a Francia automáticamente yendo a por el español.

—Mon Dieu! ¡Esperen! —protesta Francia deteniendo a Inglaterra.

—¡Pero tú que te has creído! —grita Inglaterra tratando de soltarse y al notarlo, España empieza a golpear más a Romano, quien grita absolutamente, ABSOLUTAMENTE espantado, mirando a España sin poderlo creer y realmente sin defenderse.

Inglaterra aparta a Francia de un empujón muy fuerte y se lanza contra España

—¡Van a matarse, van a matarse! —susurra Francia para sí, levantándose del suelo (que se ha caído) y yendo sobre Inglaterra para intentar detenerlo pero ambos ruedan por el suelo golpeándose y vuelven a golpear a Francia y tirarlo al suelo.

—BASTALOSDOOOOOOOS! —grita Francia enfadado y al darse un golpe en la mandíbula el uno al otro de forma coordinada, ambos escupen sangre y ambos caen desmayados.

—Merde... —Francia gatea hacia ellos sin saber a cuál de los dos atender—. Cher... dieu... Angleterre, Espagne. ¿Están bien? —les revisa a uno y luego al otro.

Ambos respiran y les funciona el corazón adecuadamente, pero están inconscientes.

—¡Pero si serán idiotas! —protesta el francés tratando de despertar a España dándole golpecitos en la mejilla y a Inglaterra aplastándole el esternón.

Inglaterra es el primero en despertarse, tosiendo

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Francia preocupado —. Merde con Angleterre, no le pegues más, ¿vale? Sólo esta histérico... Y ya de que no debió pegar a Romano —indica antes siquiera de que hable.

—Que no le pegue más una mierda —responde en inglés. Francia parpadea.

—Angleterre?

—What? —le mira.

—¡Eres tú! —sonríe, él parpadea mirándole.

Francia levanta una mano y se la pasa por el pelo, le toma el cuello y le jala a él para darle un beso... si se deja y lo hace parpadeando descolocado. El francés sonríe separándose otra vez.

—¡Sí que eres tú! —exclama.

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por la cara donde se ha golpeado, mirándose a sí mismo cuando España empieza a volver en sí.

—Mon Dieu... Necesitamos hielo —le acaricia la mejilla—, para ti y para —se gira a mirar a España—, oh! Espagne!

—¿Qué...? —parpadea descolocado.

—¿Estás bien?

—No... ¿Dónde...? —mira alrededor mientras Inglaterra se pone de pie yendo a por algo con que taparse, cubriéndose.

—Estas en mi casa y algo raro acaba de pasar y luego dejar pasar... Ve a consolar a Roma, s'il vous plait.

—Roma... —España mira alrededor buscándole.

Romano sigue en el sillón abrazado a su mismo llorando desconsoladamente.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —se levanta corriendo yendo a sentarse a su lado y abrazarle.

El italiano le patea y chilla, intentando alejarle.

—¡No! No, por favor —vuelve a intentar acercarse.

—TE ODIO! STRONZO! —sigue llorando.

—No... no, no, no, por favor.

—¿NO QUÉ? ¡Eres un idiota!—se limpia la cara tranquilizándose un poco sin saberlo aún, porque España parece más normal. Aun así sigue ladrando—. Vaffanculo, bastardo!

—Lo siento, por favor, no me odies, por favor, por favor —insiste con acercarse, suplicando e Inglaterra se ríe por lo bajini.

—Ódiale, Italy, porque además se ha acostado con France, por eso te ha hecho venir corriendo, creía que yo no estaría.

Romano mira a España con FUEGO en los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad cerdo inglés mentiroso!

—¿Pero qué mérde, Angleterre? —pregunta Francia enfadado. Aunque ya lo esperaba, ninguna sorpresa.

—¡Ni lo niegues! —le replica Francia.

—¿Ah, no? ¡Hala! ¿Y cómo carambas quieres que no lo niegue?

—¡Porque sé que es cierto!

—Mon, dieu... eres tan predecible —protesta el francés haciendo os ojos en blanco.

—Pues como no voy a serlo si tú lo eres también.

—Pues te equivocas esta vez —replica frunciendo el ceño.

—Que conveniente, pero no te creo.

—De todas las veces que me enfada que no me creas, quiero decir que está vez es la que más te entiendo —le mira con seriedad—. Espagne tenía el mejor disfraz del mundo, oui, pero tuvo la decencia de decirme quien era a diferencia de ti con Romano.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Me has llamado antes por teléfono! De todas las veces que me jode que me mientas las que más me joden son las que me tratas de idiota.

Francia cierra los ojos.

—Dijo cosas lindas, dijo lo que te dije que había dicho antes de que yo supiera que era él —suspira—, y a mí me hizo ilusión...

—Yes, yes, yes... —frunce el ceño—. Y yo voy y me lo creo.

—¿Qué es lo que no te crees? ¿Para qué querría irme a tirar a Espagne?

—¡Pues es lo que siempre quieres! ¡Mira lo feliz que estabas con todo eso!

—Pues claro que estaba feliz, Angleterre, ¿qué esperabas? —pregunta suavemente—. Estaba feliz porque... Era oírte decir lo que siempre te pido, pero eso no quiere decir que quisiera oírle a él decir esas cosas.

—Of course, of course solo las palabras... —se va hacia las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas? Merde, cher... ¿Qué es lo que no te crees? ¡No hicimos el amor aunque haya dicho cosas lindas! —le sigue.

—A vestirme y a mi casa —sube.

—Deja de tratarme como a tu pareja adultera, como si hubiera hecho algo mal... No hice nada más que irme a acostar contigo despertarme con quien creía que eras tú, escucharte decir cosas lindas, ilusionarme, sentirme ridículo en cuanto note que no lo eras y... esperar a que vinieras.

—Ya, esperar a que viniera, desnudo y dejando que te besen...

—Deja de tergiversar las cosas, si estabas desnudo y ¡no voy a negar que TE bese a TI en la mañana creyendo que eras tú!

—¡También dejaste que él te besara cuando y estaba aquí! —se gira a mirarle, con el ceño fruncido.

—Queríamos molestarte...

—¡Pues lo has logrado! —se vuelve hacia arriba.

—Vienes completamente predispuesto a acusarme de engaño, cuando si quisiera engañarte podría hacerlo cualquier día, no veo por qué buscar la oportunidad hasta ahora.

—Oh, así que confiesas haberlo hecho otro día además, ¿sabes? No, no me fío y menos sabiendo lo fácil que te ha seducido.

—Quoi? Estas acusándome irracionalmente presa de los celos... —sisea—. Lo único que hizo fue decirme cosas lindas en tu nombre.

—¡No estoy celoso! —miente.

—Lo estas sin razón alguna —responde suavemente—. Estás enfadado porque me dijo cosas que tú nunca me dirías...

—¡Yo puedo decirte cualquier cosa que te haya dicho él y más!

Francia parpadea y se humedece los labios.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces nunca?

—Pues... —vacila.

—Aunque...

—Pues vete con él si eso es lo que quieres —suelta con rabia y se le empañan los ojos.

—Non, no quiero irme con él en lo absoluto —susurra.

—Es lo que siempre has querido, ¡no sé ni para qué me esfuerzo! Nunca voy a poder ganarle ni estar a su altura, ¿verdad? Never!

—Quoi? —sonríe un poco y se le acerca—. Angleterre... ¿De verdad después de todos estos años sigues pensando que es Espagne el que me interesa?

—Of course, como iba a yo a... —se sienta en el suelo y se hace bolita, murmurando algo inaudible y tiene que limpiarse los ojos aunque intenta que no se note.

Francia se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado acariciándole la espalda. El inglés se mueve apartándose para que no le toque.

—Angleterre, Espagne no me interesa... No aun cuando dice cosas bonitas en tu nombre que claro que me ilusionan.

—No me importa, no tienes que mentirme, yo no te quiero a ti tampoco —miente limpiándose los ojos otra vez.

—No te estoy mintiendo... Eres mucho más divertido tú.

Inglaterra se queda hecho bolita.

—Angleterre... Todo esto es una tontería, me halaga mucho que tengas celos pero necesito que te calmes y PIENSES que no estoy con él, sino contigo.

—¡No tengo celos! —repite y se aprieta más.

—Me gustas... Así, histérico y desquiciado y malhumorado... Y que no me digas nunca que me quieres y me grites que me odies, eres mucho más mono así.

El británico sigue hecho bolita.

—No me acosté con Espagne, ni siquiera sé cómo demostrártelo. Deberías creerme —le abraza otra vez.

—Di una cosa buena de mí —pide en un susurro sintiéndose bastante vulnerable.

—Nadie es capaz de hacerme sentir tan querido sin decírmelo como lo haces tú —sonríe.

El inglés saca un poco la cabeza y le mira con los ojos rojos de llorar.

—Lo haces mucho mejor de lo que crees —asegura sinceramente—, mejor que nadie.

—Antes te quejabas por qué no lo hago como si no te sintieras querido.

—Non, me quejo de que no lo haces porque soy idiota y creo que me gustaría oírlo más... O verte desnudo o todas esas cosas tontas que uno desea a veces —le pasa una mano por el pelo.

Inglaterra vacila unos instantes.

—Tú también desearías cosas tontas conmigo —asegura.

—Yo no te quiero —sonríe un poquito.

—Yo tampoco —sonríe más.

—Ah, que tonto, pues mejor para mí.

—Mejor, ¿cómo es eso mejor?—pregunta acercándose a él y sonriendo más aún.

—Porque eres una rana fea y tonta.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas...

—No es un deseo, ¡es la verdad!

—No soy feo, ni tonto —regresión a cuando tenían cinco años...

—No... Eres MUY feo y MUY tonto.

—Y tú eres MUY ciego.

—Nah.

—¿Te gusta que te diga que te quiero? —descolocar al enemigo.

—Eh?

—¿Te gusta o no? —sonríe.

—¡No! —se revuelve.

—Ya veo... ¿Y te gusta que te quiera? —sonríe más.

—No... —susurra apartando la mirada, Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Acaso no crees que lo haga?

—Bah!

—¿Y qué hago contigo si no te quiero?

—¡Eres un tonto y me da igual si me quieres o no!

Francia se ríe un poco acercándosele más y dándole un beso en la cabeza antes de levantarse otra vez.

Inglaterra le mira. El francés se quita la bata y se la echa al inglés encima e los hombros.

El británico se sonroja, mirándole aun, tapándose con ella. El galo sonríe cerrándole un ojo.

—Ven —hace un gesto con la mano para que se levante.

—¿A dónde?

—Al cuarto... Siento que me debes algo

Inglaterra se pone de pie... y vacila. Francia frunce un poquito el ceño al notar la vacilación

—¿El qué?

Francia sonríe.

—Una explicación de lo que pasó mientras te sonrojas un poco e intento abrazarte y darte besitos.

El inglés se sonroja automáticamente desde ya.

—Ves como si me lo debes...

—¡No! ¡No es verdad!

—Vaya que si me lo debes, no creas que me hace gracia que te despiertes en cama de alguien más... —responde tomándole de la cintura.

—¿Y qué si me desperté en la cama de alguien más? —sin notar el problema, nervioso por que está muy cerca.

—Pardon? Mon dieu, ¡y luego soy yo el de los cascos ligeros! —sonríe notando el nerviosismo y disfrutándolo sinceramente.

—Tú eres un cascos ligeros, yo solo me desperté y vine aquí corriendo —le pica con el dedo en el pecho.

—Yo sólo me desperté a TU lado... solo para descubrir que no eras tú ¡Eso no es ser un cascos ligeros!

—Of course lo es! yo ni siquiera tuve el obligatorio de la mañana —replica sin pensar.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe con esto mirándole a los ojos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—El obligatorio de la mañana... me gusta cómo suena eso —susurra deteniéndose junto a su cama.

Inglaterra se sonroja cuando nota lo que ha dicho, llevándose las manos a la boca porque ese es un término que usa para sí mismo. Francia se ríe al ver la cara.

—Es una expresión interesante.

—¡Hablo del desayuno! —intenta salvarla.

—Ya, claro, claro... —se ríe.

—¡Pues sí! ¡No he desayunado!

—Pero hablabas de cositas pervertidaaaaas... —se ríe más, abrazándole y tirándole a la cama.

—NOOOOOOO! —se sonroja mucho más y trata de escaparse cuando nota que le ha tirado en la cama

Francia sonríe más, deteniéndole de la cintura y tratando de que no se escape, a lo que el inglés trata de soltarse moviéndose y la bata se le abre, así que se la cierra corriendo, histérico.

El francés se ríe un poco más, moviéndose intentando ponerle más nervioso.

—Te estoy viendoooo —se burla un poco como cuando eran pequeños.

—No! no! —se cubre más haciéndose bolita.

—Venga, venga... deja que te toque.

—NOOOOOO! —chilla otra vez.

—¿Por qué noooo?... sólo es tocarte... me gusta tocaaaarteeee —insiste en el tono de burla intentando que se ponga más y más histérico.

—Nooooo —trata de huir de nuevo

Francia se ríe poniéndosele encima.

—No! nononononono— trata de salir pero sin soltarse la regiones vitales, pataleando.

El galo trata de quitarle las manos de las regiones vitales, mientras se ríe pero no le deja, forcejando todo sonrojado.

—Eres muy muy mono.

—¡No lo soy!

—Claro que lo eres... mira cómo te sonrojas, peleas y no me dejas verte desnudo —se detiene un poco aun encima de él, sonriendo idiotamente. Se le acerca al oído—, y no hablemos de lo nervioso que te ponen que mi tour eiffel esté acariciándote el muslo.

—AAAh! —chilla intentando apartarse de ella.

—Y puedo apostar que el hermoso big ben está reaccionando ya —la cereza en el pastel.

—NOOOO! —aprieta más las manos sobre él y aprieta los ojos.

Francia sonríe mirándole y pasándole una mano por el pelo, cambiando un poco la actitud molesta y fastidiosa, dándole un beso en el hombro.

—Prefiero mil veces esto... que chilles, patalees y te muevas como babosa con sal. Ponerte nervioso y que pelees y grites... —indica con voz suave.

—Pues a mí no me gustaaaaa —chilla.

—Non, non... escúchame... —insiste mirándole a la cara que esta toda roja, con los ojos apretados, histéricolocoperdido abre un ojo—. Prefiero que hagas esto mil veces, tener que pelear por cada centímetro de piel que vea y toque —sonríe—, a que me digas cosas bonitas.

Inglaterra parpadea sin entenderlo.

—Se siente mucho mejor conseguir convencerte de que me muestres tu desnudez o que me dejes tocarte, o que me digas una palabra bonita esporádicamente... que el que hagas todo eso muchas veces todo el tiempo —explica lo mejor que puede—. Cuando consigo que lo hagas, o te robo un beso, o dices cosas bonitas... siento que me lo he ganado, y que de verdad me das un trocito de ti cuando lo dices.

—¡No es verdad! —miente apretando los ojos y los labios.

Franci le acaricia la cara, pasándole un dedo por los labios. Inglaterra la relaja y abre los ojos.

—No importa cuántas veces desee que me digas cosas lindas todo el día... —le pone un dedo en los labios y baja el tono, a susurrar cual si estuviera realmente diciendo un secreto —. La verdad, es que prefiero las cosas como están.

El inglés parpadea y se sonroja un poquito.

—Pero no le digas a Angleterre, que puede que nunca más vuelva a decirme que me quiere... —agrega cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hasta que quedan frente con frente.

Inglaterra sonríe un poco y saca la lengua un poquito, lamiéndole el dedo. Francia se muerde el labio y sonríe también sin abrir los ojos.

Mueve los labios y se pone el dedo en la boca suavemente, sujetándolo con suavidad entre ellos. Francia sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Je t'aime —concluye con simpleza, relajándose y... siendo feliz.

Inglaterra le muerde, sonriendo maligno.

—Auuu! —protesta Francia tratando de sacarle el dedo de la boca—. Amor apache es esto.

Inglaterra se ríe con el dedo en la boca, sin dejarle quitárselo, haciéndole girar para quedar encima. Francia se deja, mirándole a la cara y sonriendo, cuando le suelta el dedo y le muerde la nariz

—Ahhh! Non! Non! ¡La nariz non! —protesta, pero él se ríe sin detenerse. Al final le pone las dos manos en la cabeza—. Cher, cher... la nariz non! —insiste apretando los ojos e imaginándose el muy dramático (por más que no le esté mordiendo fuerte) en su cara desfigurada y sin nariz, como la cara de Michael Jackson.

Inglaterra saca la lengua y le lame la punta.

—Además haciendo porquerías —agrega abriendo un ojo y mirándole.

Los ojos verdes le miran un instante y se va a lamerle los párpados.

—Angleterreee —protesta dejándole hacerlo Inglaterra no se separa, babeándole todo, hasta que llega a los labios.

Francia los abre, esperando el mismo trato, ya que están jugando a las cochinadas, pero no lo hace, se separa.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta mirándole medio fulminado, reprimiendo el impulso de limpiarse las babas de la cara

—Ya está —sonríe.

—Ya está... que? Ya me has limpiado como si fuéramos gatos...

—Yes.

—Y... ¿no me vas a dar un beso ni nada?

El inglés niega con la cabeza sonriendo. El francés suelta el aire por la nariz y desvía la mirada muy a la "jum!"... Inglaterra se ríe y se acerca otra vez a lamerle.

—Eres un puerco —"protesta" abrazándole y ahora sí le da un lametazo en los labios.

Francia sonríe más buscándole un beso e Inglaterra le besa.

* * *

_Lo siento... algunos intercanvios se hacen con sexo, otros son con violencia... tal vez hubiera molado el sexo, pero me parece que habría sido más divertido eso si se hubieran cambiado Inglaterra con Romano. De todos modos, ahí está._


	5. Chapter 5

Romano fulmina a España hecho bolita en el sillón.

—Romanito... —suplica España intentando abrazarle otra vez.

—Suel. Ta. Me —sisea Romano hablando muy muy en serio.

—Por favor —susurra España desconsolado.

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Eh? Llevas todo el día siendo un idiota y no entiendo nada... y si vuelves a pegarme, te juro, TE JURO que amaneces sin manos, y —se limpia la cara y se sorbe los mocos—, ¿qué coño te pasa?

—Lo siento mucho, no era yo —responde mirándole y pensando que nunca le va a creer.

El italiano cierra los ojos, haciéndose más bolita y solloza en silencio, escondiendo la cara entre sus piernas, asustado aún.

El español le pone la mano en la espalda y le acaricia suavemente sin atreverse a abrazarle de nuevo.

—Por favor, no me odies, yo nunca te pegaría.

Romano se le recarga un poquito.

—Pues ya me pegaste, te juro que te mando arrancar las manos, las DOS —le ladra otra vez.

—No era yo, de verdad —le abraza.

El italiano se le recarga más y le llora encima, de manera dramática con sollozos largos y contenidos, sin abrazarle de vuelta.

España le abraza contra si protectoramente, con fuerza.

Incluyan una cadena de groserías en italiano, dirigidas hacia el español, con babas y mocos incluidos, por un rato laaargo, que España aguanta sin dejar de abrazarle, apretando los ojos

—Voy a irme a casa de mi fratello y nunca nunca más vas a volver a verme, ¡nunca! Porque TE ODIO —el pasional... mientras se le repega más a España en los brazos e incluso le aprieta la polo con un puño.

—No, por favor, yo a ti te quiero mucho, más que a nadie, me romperás el corazón si haces eso —responde apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza y abrazándole más fuerte.

—¡Pues tú me has roto el corazón sin quitarte un pelo, bastardo, cazzo, stronzo di merda!

—Lo siento, lo siento, no era yo...

—Qué no ibas a ser tú —escupe moviéndose un poquito para que le abrace mejor.

—Paso una cosa muy rara, en realidad yo tampoco lo entiendo...

El italiano se queda callado esperando que le explique.

—Pero me desperté y no estaba contigo, estaba en la cama con Francia... lo primero que hice fue buscarte

Un ojo le fulmina pegado a su pecho.

—Voy a cortarle il pistolino a ese figlio di puttana!

—Yo creía que había bebido mucho, pero de repente, me miro al espejo y me doy cuenta que ¡me veo como Inglaterra!

—Eso es estúpido —suelta mirándole a la cara.

—Sí, ya sé que suena estúpido... pero hemos hecho un montón de fotos para molestarle que Inglaterra nunca se dejaría hacer.

—Suena terriblemente estúpido y ridículo y... estúpido.

—Puedo enseñártelas.

—Parecías Inghliterra hace rato... hablabas en inglés y no hablabas con nadie, ni con el del taxi que dijo que el Barça era un equipo segundón que sólo estaba inflado y que los buenos equipos de verdad eran Alemanes.

—El barça no es un equipo segundón —protesta, porque el fútbol le hierve la sangre en menos de un segundo y empieza a darle todo un discurso sobre porque todos los demás equipos son una mierda y lo estupendos que son todos los jugadores españoles.

Romano se relaja lentamente, recargándose en el español y cerrando los ojos. España sigue hablando de cualquier cosa si nadie le detiene

Romano levanta la mano y le tapa la boca después de unos quince minutos de cháchara continua. España se calla y le mira.

—Vas a dormir en el sillón al menos un mes.

—Pero Romanitooo —protesta.

—Nada de pero Romanitoooo —le mira a los ojos —, y vas a tener que hacer toda la limpieza de la casa mientras yo miro la tele.

—Perooo —lloriquea.

—Y no vas a poder ver el final de la novela y tienes prohibido decirme Romanito nunca más, y... voy a acusarte —sonríe maligno—, con il signore Austria.

—¿Qué? —palidece—. ¡No! ¿Por qué?

—Me pegaste, varias veces... creo que hasta me va a salir un moretón —frunce el ceño.

—¡Pero yo no quería!

—Y no vas a... no... —vacila —, no vas.. a...

España le mira.

—Nada de nada —se sonroja y desvía la mirada—. Il signore va a matarte...

—¿Vas a dormir conmigo en el sofá? —pregunta en un susurro, sonriendo de lado.

—¡No! Tú vas a dormir solo en el sofá y yo voy a ocupar TODA la cama —protesta—. ¡Y vas a encerar mi coche!

—¿Y cómo sabrás que no llego por la ventana a media noche y me meto a la cama mientras duermes?

—Lo vas a tener PROHIBIDO. Y voy a dormir con la ventana cerrada —sentencia y luego se lo piensa dos veces porque con el maldito calor que hace...

—Vas a morirte sofocado con la ventana cerrada.

—Pues si entras por la ventana vas a estar... ¡más tiempo castigado!

—Ah... ¿y si entro por la ventana con un cubito de hielo y mientras tú te mueres de calor recorro con él tooooda tu piel?

Romano se sonroja más y frunce más el ceño.

—Nooo! —chilla —, ¡eso también está prohibido!

—Bueno, entonces no sujetaré el cubito con las manos, si no con los labios... —sigue.

—Spagnaaa! ¡Noo! ¡No puedes hacer nada de todo eso, estás castigado! ¡Y no vas a poderlo hacer NUNCA más! —replica nervioso—. ¡Estábamos hablando de mi coche que vas a encerar!

—Encerar ese coche tan bonito... y con el calor que hace... medio desnudo y con las manos pringosas y resbaladizas de la cera... —continúa—. ¿Eso quieres ver?

Romano le empuja un poco sonrojándose más porque CLARO que había pensado en eso, pero, PERO... España no debía saberlo.

—Cállateee!

—Además tendré que lavarlo primero. y seguro acabo todo yo empapado con la ropa pegándose y transparentándose —sigue.

—Noo! No vas a lavar el coche así, vas a lavarlo... con ropa.

—Claro, mi amor, pero cuando la ropa de moja se transparenta y se pega a la piel sin dejar muchas formas a la imaginación, y a mí siempre se me pega del culo.

—No hables de tu culo, eso está prohibido.

—Es como en una peli porno... tú eres el sexy playboy súper guapo y rico y yo el pobre muchacho al que contratas para lavarte el coche, que no tiene más que unos pantalones cortos blancos y te dedicas a observarme tomado limonada en una hamaca en el jardín mientras yo acabo todo sudado por el esfuerzo y sin querer se prenden el sistema de riego...

—Nooo! —chilla histérico—, no se valen esas cosas, ¡no va a prenderse nada! Ni vamos a hacer nada en la hamaca como te lo estás imaginando.

—Ah... ¿Y qué pasará cuando yo te vea a ti todo empapado y tenga una erección incontenible e indisimulable?

—Cheeee?

—¿Pues qué crees qué pasará? Yo solo iré con unos pantaloncitos cortos blancos... —se le acerca hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello.

—No vas a tener una... ¡deja de decir erección! —aprieta los ojos.

—Claro que voy a tener una, justo eso es lo que tú me provocas... ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Me obligarás a seguir limpiando el coche todo excitado mientras me observas y me excitas más?

—E-Eh... Claro que te obligaría a... Spagnaa!

—O quizás me obligarías a masturbarme ante tus ojos... —las imágenes mentales del español...

—No voy a obligarte a... ¡eres un pervertido! ¡Cállate!

España le besa en el cuello y romano inclina la cabeza y le deja.

—Voy a obligarte a... voy a prohibirte que... te toques —acompañado por el pervertido de Romano—,¡hasta que no puedas... más!

—Eso es lo más cruel de todo, no me dejarías tener sexo, no me dejarías tocarme, ni me tocarías tú...Solo me mirarías... Eres como un mafioso malvado —susurra—. Seguro más bien me obligarías a mirar cómo te tocas tú sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

—Soy un mafioso malva... ¡No! ¡Yo no me toco!

—¿Entonces harías que yo te tocara a ti?

—Nooo! Nadie tocaría a nadie, ¡tú estabas lavando el coche! —protesta—. Lo que quieres es hacer tus asquerosas perversiones.

—¿Así que tú también te aguantarías hasta que no pudieras más?

—Y-Yo no estaría así como tú, yo no soy un pervertido —cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza atrás.

—Ah, ¿no? Ni siquiera por verme —le acaricia el pecho y le sigue besando el cuello.

—Claro que no, ¡tú eres un idiota y te odio! Tú eres el que está hablando de perversiones además, ¡yo sólo te mandé a lavar el coche!

—Vale —le suelta—. Cuando lleguemos a casa lo haré y si no te excitas te lavaré el coche una vez por semana durante todo el verano.

Romano parpadea descolocado de que le haya soltado, aun con la cabeza echada para atrás para que le bese el cuello.

—E... eh?!

—Pero si lo haces...

—No voy a hacerlo, idiota —protesta empujándole y bajando la cabeza. Carraspea mirando a su alrededor.

—Oh, ¿no aceptas el desafío?

El italiano le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, se humedece los labios.

—Y qué pasa si... es decir, no que vaya a pasar, pero ¿qué pasará si pierdo según tú?

—Parecería como que te da miedo...

—No me da miedo, idiota, claro que no me da miedo —asegura muy seguro de si mismo.

—Entonces me perdonas y me dices que me quieres —sonríe.

—¡No voy a decirte que te quiero! —sonrojado... Romanito, cómo caes en esto CAAAAADA VEEEEEEZ?

—Ah! —sonríe muy feliz y se contiene de abrazarle.

—Deja de hacer esa cara de estúpido que pones —protesta tocándole la mejilla y haciendo que gire la cara, frunciendo el ceño sonrojado.

—Yo también te quiero mucho —responde.

—¡Yo no dije que te quisieraaa! —chilla

—Dijiste que no me lo dirías porque lo haces —sonríe.

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Qué no es cierto?

—¡Que te quiero!

—Y yo a ti —abre los brazos para que se le acerque y abrazarle.

—¡Yo no he dicho que te quiero!

—Ah, ven aquí, ¡me encantas! —le abraza.

—Spagnaaaa! —protesta empujándole un poco para que no le abrace, de esa manera tan poco efectiva...

—Aun así quiero que me perdones y me quites los castigos, así que lo haremos dentro de tres días.

—¡No voy a perdonarte jamás!

—Pero ese es el trato... —le mira desconsolado y parpadea—. Da lo mismo, ¿cuándo vamos a ir a casa?

—Pues hoy... Aunque podríamos quedarnos aquí a comer ya que estamos

—Solo si tu amigo idiota cocina.

—Puedes ir a pedírselo —se encoge de hombros.

—No, seguro está haciendo guarradas ahí arriba.

—Puedes ir a ver —se encoge de hombros.

—¡No voy a ir a ver! —protesta cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, bueno, te llevaría al cuarto de al lado para hacerte lo mismo, pero prefiero dejarte sin nada por unos días para que reacciones mejor en nuestro juego.

—No es juego ¡y nada de que TU ME vas a dejar a MI sin nada por unos días! Soy YO el que te va a dejar a TI sin nada por un MES.

—Oh... entonces no te quejes si tardo mucho en el baño.

—Spagnaa! No seas pervertido —chilla y le mira con el ceño fruncido—. Eres un estúpido.

—Bueno, pues lo haré en la cama contigo a mi lado, pero entonces aun me llamarás más pervertido —se ríe.

—No vas a estar conmigo en la cama, vas a dormir en el suelo.

—Bueno, pues en el suelo.

Italia le mira de reojo.

—Bueno y qué esperas, eh?

—¿Para qué?

Romano frunce el ceño y le mira los labios, antes de mirar al frente y sonrojarse.

—Sigues siendo un idiota.

—Ya te he dicho que ahora me aguantaré, quiero tener ventaja.

—¿Y ni siquiera vas a darme un beso? ¿Después de todas tus idioteces? —replica sin pensar... mi chico no es muy listo.

España le mira con los ojos vidriosos y brillantes por unos segundos.

—Pues... Vaffanculo! —sentencia levantándose del sillón muy enfadado.

Y se le echa encima besándole hasta casi tirarle de espaldas de la efusividad.

Romano le engancha a la camiseta con las dos manos, para recuperar el equilibrio, abriendo los ojos como platos, sonrojándose de inmediato y se tarda un rato antes de besarle de vuelta.

No importa, España es persistente y Romano quería besarle en realidad, así que... acaba más o menos como siempre, colgado de su cuello con los brazos y de la cintura con las piernas mientras España le abraza de la cintura contra sí.

* * *

_Y así es que esta historia acaba, esperamos que te haya entretenido y gustado. Muchísimas gracias por haberla leído y en especial a las personas que han dejado comentarios, los hemos leído todos, ¡sois geniales!_


End file.
